A private network system generally includes a number of network devices, such as switches, routers, and others, connected so as to allow communication among the devices and end station devices such as desktop machines, servers, hosts, printers, fax machines, and others. To receive communications initiating external to the private network, the devices may be configured such that a firewall or other access point includes pinholes through which such traffic is allowed to pass.
Many companies have a desire to provide remote access to their private networks such that employees and other interested individuals can access the private network from remote sites. Virtual Network Computing software and other software and protocols make it possible to view and fully-interact with one computer from any other computer or mobile device anywhere on the Internet. Although such applications and protocols allow an individual to use a remote device as if that individual is on a network device, the applications and protocols do not provide for the automatic configuration of the remote device to open pinholes in the firewall or other access point to externally generated communications.